Karaoke Revolution
by Bea Cullen xD
Summary: Todo gracias a Emmett, los Cullen habían sido dominados por el poder de la música. Primero fue Nessie ¡Hasta Edward!... Ahora solo queda una cosa... ¡Karaoke! ¿Quien ganará? Mi primer fanfic dejad reviews, please.
1. El poder de la música

**Bella POV**

Era otro de esos días… no, es cierto, no era tan lluvioso. Ya no estábamos en Forks. Estábamos en otro lugar con esos climas lluviosos, pero eso es lo de menos.

El caso era Emmett, se pasaba las horas muertas cantando ¡Y encima mal! ¿Te imaginas a Michael Jackson cantando en tono grave? Ese era Emmett, lo peor es que cuando por fin se callaba, al pobre Edward le ponía de los nervios.

Así pasamos unas cuantas semanas. Empezó Renesmee a seguirle el juego, y claro, no cualquier canción, empezó a cantar con Emmett reggaeton. Ella ya aparentaba diecisiete años, y lo que menos me gustaba era que empezó a bailar. A veces la pillaba Jacob… y, bueno, Edward lo echaba de casa.

La locura empezó a contagiarse al resto de la familia. Esme empezó a cantar Frank Sinatra y cosas así. Carlisle la imitó y ahora estaban bailando por toda la casa.

Todo ese sentimiento se le transmitió a Jasper, se puso un sombrero vaquero y cantar country. Alice se limitó a cantar las canciones que ponían en sus tiendas favoritas.

Rosalie no era menos, y le empezó a dar clases de baile a Renesmee. Claro está, ella empezó a bailar con Emmett.

-Jacob ¿Quieres aprender a bailar conmigo?

El lobo se levantó todo eufórico.

-Si, si, si, si…

Parecía un perro y su dueña con un hueso en la mano para él. Vaya dos. Edward leyó los pensamientos de Jacob y no es que le hicieran muchas gracia.

-Tú, chucho. Fuera.

-¿Pero que he hecho?

Edward le miró con una rabia en los ojos que no creía posible.

-¿Qué que has hecho? ¿Hace falta que te lo explique? ¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que te vas a salir con la tuya! ¡Sal fuera haber si te tranquilizas un poco!

-OK, OK, lo siento, por favor, no me quiero ir ¡Pliiis! ¡Eddie! ¡Me portaré bien!

-¿Cómo que Eddie? ¡Ahora si que no vuelves! ¡Fuera!

No me quería imaginar lo que empezó a pensar Jacob como para que Edward se pusiera así. Pero Edward siempre tendía a reaccionar exageradamente.

-Venga, no creo que sea para tanto, ¿No? Deja que se quede.

Jacob me miró con lo ojos iluminados.

-¡Gracias Bella!

Le miré raro. Quité el escudo para hablar con Edward. ¿Por qué esta tan emocionado Jacob con eso de quedarse?

Él miró con más furia a Jacob, pensé que le saldría humo de las orejas.

-¿Por qué crees? ¡Por Nessie!

Toda la familia puso la mirada en ella. Ahora quería aprender a hacer Hip Hop, y se arregló para la ocasión.

-¿Qué?

Así pasaron unas cuantas semanas más. Solo quedábamos Edward y yo sin estar infectados por la música. Él pasaba muy poco tiempo tocando el piano, y empezó a mirar un catálogo de instrumentos, así fue como se compró la guitarra eléctrica negra, y empezó a tocar y cantar a lo Heavy…

Lo que me faltaba. Toda la familia mal de la cabeza… y ahora Edward también… esto era demasiado, podíamos con Emmett, podíamos soportar a Renesmee con sus canciones… pero no podíamos los dos con todos, tarde o temprano alguno de los dos iba a caer.

Y allí estaba yo, sola… puede que Seth me ayudara a darles a todos de palos hasta que recuperaran la cordura. Así que le llamé.

-¿Seth?

-OH, ¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué tal la familia y el rollo ese de la música?- Él se empezó a reír.

-No tiene gracia Seth, ahora Edward también… tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, he pensado qué… es muy arriesgado, pero a grandes males, grandes remedios…

Él puso tono preocupado -¿Qué es? te ayudaré

Respiré profundamente –Ha hacer una batalla de karaokes, a lo mejor, el que vaya perdiendo vuelve a ser normal, quién sabe, cosas más raras se han visto.

-Si, es verdad, no es normal que un licántropo se imprime de la hija de un vampiro y una humana…

Los dos nos empezamos a reír de forma malvada y empezamos el plan…


	2. 1º A por los Sing Star

Quedé con Seth en el centro comercial para seguir con el plan trazado. Esperé en una de esas estatuas que solo impiden el paso por el medio del sitio.

-¡Bella!- Miré hacia la derecha, por donde venía corriendo Seth.

-Hola Seth ¿Qué tal? Has tardado un poco.

-Bueno, podría haber tardado menos si fuera lobo, pero creo que no colaría si dijeras que soy tu mascota ¿No?

-No, creo que no. Bueno, vamos a lo que hemos venido ¿Has traído la lista?

-Si, aquí está.

Sacó de su bolsillo una lista que le había pedido, con todos los Sing Star que existen en el mundo. Parecía difícil. Pero no hay nada imposible para Bella Cullen, ya sea el vampiro más solicitado del instituto o un puñado de CDs.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar todo esto?

Sonreí con malicia –Cuando estás obligado a ir todos los fines de semana de compras para que un monstruo pequeño y con el pelo erizado no te haga chantaje emocional… aprendes donde comprar, amigo.

No perdimos más tiempo y nos fuimos a la tienda de videojuegos. Había venido muchas veces con Emmett y Jasper, y sabía como encontrar lo que buscaba.

Antes de preguntarle al dependiente vi que sacaron el último lanzamiento, era un Sing Star-Guitar Hero. Seguro que eso le gustaba a Edward. Sin pensármelo dos veces me llevé la caja en la que venía el juego, la guitarra y dos micrófonos. Creí que iba a necesitar bastantes más…

-Perdón-. Me dirigí al chico detrás del mostrador, el cual se quedó embobado al verme.

-¿S-Si?

-Perdona, cuales Sing Star tenéis?

El chico, me sacó un catálogo.

-Mi-mire, aquí tiene, los úl-últimos lanzamientos y los más antiguos. To-todos los tenemos aquí.

Me incliné un poco para ver mejor todo los títulos y el chico tragó saliva. ¿Pero que les pasa a los hombres? ¿Es que no han conocido nunca a una chica? Este empezó a balbucear algo.

Me cansé y levanté el catálogo yo misma para mirar mejor. El dependiente puso una cara de disgusto y me dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. O llamar a Edward.

En ese momento llegó Seth con cincuenta mil cajas de discos, todos Sing Star. Puso las carcasas en el mostrador y con un aire triunfal dijo:

-¿Se me olvida algo?

El mirón se quedó de piedra con mi amigo, Seth, como pasó con Jacob, creció de un modo descomunal, ahora aparentaba algo más de veinte e intimidaba mucho, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo chico majo de siempre.

-También necesitamos micrófonos ¿Cuántos?

Empecé a contar… haber, ya teníamos para Emmett y Renesmee, ahora quedaban Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jacob, Seth, Edward y yo… puede que a Leah le diese por cantar… o a Edward por morderlo por no matar a Jacob… así que…

-pues, ocho.

-Señorita…

-Señora- Le corrigió Seth.

-Señora, vienen con el juego…

-Genial, cóbrelos.

Pagamos los juegos y llevamos los juegos entre los dos, más que nada, porque no quería aparentar ser una diva que obliga al pobre chico con todas las bolsas. Y al parecer había más micrófonos de los esperados…

-Ya está ¿No?- Dijo Seth

-No, Seth. Si vamos a hacer una guerra de karaokes, vamos a hacerlo al estilo de Alice.

El solo suspiró y sonrió. Pusimos en marcha la segunda fase del plan.

**Bueno, este capítulo es cortito, pero dejaré la segunda fase para el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué harán ahora? Es fácil, solo hay que pensar como Alice…xD Dejad reviews, please.**


	3. 2º Locos por el decorado

**Seth POV**

Según lo que me dijo Bella, la siguiente fase del plan era del decorado, como ella misma dijo `` ¿Qué es una fiesta en casa de los Cullen sin estar preparada al ciento diez porciento?´´

Pasamos por varias tiendas que no había visto en mi vida y que tenían cosas chulísimas. Entramos en una de decoración en la que compramos una bola de discoteca, focos y demasiadas luces, luego en una de fiestas y compramos varias siete bolsas de cien globos… me parecían hasta pocas sabiendo las dimensiones de la casa, y otras cuantas bolsas de confeti y serpentinas. Fuimos a pagar, pero Bella vio algo que también tuvo que comprar. Globos con forma de lobo.

Pasamos por una tienda de disfraces y compramos pelucas para todos, no sé para qué.

-Por si acaso. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Jacob quiere volver a tener el pelo largo por unos momentos ¿No?

Compramos, muchos disfraces, y cuando digo muchos, no es mucho, quiero decir MUCHOS ¿Me entiendes? En ese momento le empecé a ver el lado bueno a eso de ser Cullen…

Trajes de todo tipo, hasta de vampiro ¡Y de hombre lobo! ¿Para qué iba a necesitar eso? Mejor no preguntar… tantas horas con Alice al parecer le debían haber afectado…

Había ropa de la película que me tuve que tragar con Jacob y Ness en uno de sus momentos románticos que se llamaba Crepúsculo. Fue una de las cosas más raras que he visto nunca, de verdad… pero lo peor es que se vestían como gente normal ¿Y qué es lo que veo? ¡Ropa normal subida de precio para engañar a los frikis!

-¿Ya hemos acabado?- Le pregunté un poco extrañado de todo lo que llevábamos.

-No, todavía no.

Entramos en una de esas tiendas de deporte para comprar ropa de béisbol.

-Es que se ha roto la mía… ya sabes, con eso del viento en contra y cuando se corre, pues… se rompe y…- Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Vaale, vale, vale- Dije de forma acelerada –No necesito saber más ¿OK?

Y ahí no se acabó todo, por supuesto, seguimos comprando, ahora yo iba con cincuenta mil bolsas y ella con dos, y, por supuesta, ella no llevaba la que tenía la bola de discoteca.

Ahora compramos ropa de todo tipo, pero sobre todo pantalones y camisetas muy anchas y chaquetas beisboleras de marca y algo para chica… no sabría como describirlo, eran como bañadores de una pieza, pero estos eran negros y por el abdomen no tenían tela… no quería saber para qué necesitaba Bella eso…

-Seth, dime algo que te guste y yo te lo compro, como agradecimiento por haber venido conmigo ¿Si?

Me puse muy, muy feliz. Había cosas tan chulas… pero me obligué a pensar en solo una cosa… solo una cosa, solo una cosa…

Fui buscando por toda la tienda algo que, por desgracia, no hubiéramos comprado ya.

Y entonces, la vi.

Era lo más bello que vi en mi vida… de repente, no sé sentí como, ya nada tenía sentido. Que la tierra no me sostenía… sino ella…

La chaqueta más, más chula que había visto en mi vida… era de motorista, de cuero, blanca, con unas líneas gruesas, no tan gruesas en negro, que iban desde la base del cuello hasta el puño de la manga y los laterales del abdomen… preciosa.

Noté como Bella venía detrás de mí… la chaqueta sería muy cara y después me sentiría mal por hacer que Bella se haya gastado tanto dinero… tenía que ser lógico, ella era de un mundo muy distinto al mío… yo, yo era un licántropo, bueno, metamorfo, o como sea, y… ella… era un chaqueta hecha para alguien que no fuera yo, alguien que pudiera romperla con suma facilidad… nunca podría llevar esa maravilla de piel…

-¿Qué Seth? ¿Te has imprimado de la chaqueta?- Ella empezó a reírse.

-Pu-pues, creo… creo que sí…

-Bueno, si esto es lo que quieres, te lo compro.

Sacudí mi cabeza –Bella, deberá costar un pastón, no puedes comprármela ¡Se lógica!

Ella siguió riéndose –Si te viera Alice… le parecería una falta de respeto que no te comprara algo de lo que te has prácticamente enamorado. ¿No crees?

-¿Y qué dirá Carlisle?

-¿Qué va a decir? ¿No crees que si nos hubiéramos pasado alguna vez, ya nos habría dicho algo? Se nota que no has ido de compras con Alice, chico.

-Per-

-Pero nada-. Agarró la chaqueta y se fue al mostrador para pagarla.

Pobre Edward ¿No? Esta era la chica más terca que había conocido nunca.

Compramos unas bebidas y patatas por si a nosotros o a Nessie nos daba hambre, y ¡Por fin! ¡Después de TODA la tarde de compras! ¡POR FIN! ¡Nos íbamos!

Bella no era tonta y estaba claro que si traía su Ferrari no iba a caber la mitad de una bolsa, así que ¡Ta-Chan! ¡El Jeep de Emmett! Era cierto que el Ferrari, joé, era un Ferrari, no necesitaba descripción, pero el Jeep también tenía lo suyo.

Nos metimos en el coche, directos a la casa de los Cullen, ahora había otro problema…

¿Cómo pondríamos todo para la fiesta?

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues iba a deciros que este es mi primer FanFic y necesito saber vuestra opinión, por favor dejar reviews, o poner esta historia entre vuestras favoritas ¿OK? ^^**


	4. 3º La ayuda de Alice

**Bella POV**

-Cómo sacamos a todos los Cullen de la casa?- me preguntó Seth.

Que fallo.

-No lo podremos hacer solos… necesitamos a una mente brillante, malvada, perversa, con experiencia, con experiencia en este tipo de cosas, capaz de armar una fiesta aun que todos los invitados estén en su contra, o con el poder de un chantaje tan bueno capaz de sacarlos a todos hasta que a ella le apetezca…

-¡Alice! –Dijimos los dos.

-Será muy arriesgado… lo mismo acabamos infectados los dos por el camino… pero hay que arriesgarse, voy a llamarla.

-¡Bella! Mientras se conduce no se puede hablar. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Cierto, habla tú. Yo conduciré.

**Alice POV**

Esto de tanto cantar me acababa cansando, es más, me empezaba a aburrir…

¡Ya sé lo que podría hacer! ¡Podría ver que nuevos éxitos saldrán, aprenderme la letra, sacar un disco y hacerme rica! Oh, espera, ya era rica… pues… ¡Podría diseñar algún look para famosos y hacerme rica! Oh, vaya, otra vez sería rica… pues, podría ver si con las composiciones de Edward él se haría rico… otra vez, esto es horrible, solo tengo ideas para hacer rica a la familia… ¿Qué clase de Psíquica soy? Así no me puedo divertir y menos fastidiar a los demás…

¡ YA SÉ! ¡Me iré de compras! ¡Si! ¡Voy a llamar a Bella!

-¡Bella! ¡Vámonos de compraaaas!- Grité siguiendo el ritmo de mi canción

Bella no contestaba.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! Sal de donde estés ovejita…saaal, no voy ha hacerte daño, en teoría… sal de donde estés ovejita…

Pues bien, si Bella no salía de donde quiera que estuviese, iba a tener que ir a por ella así que miré un poco su futuro para los próximos minutos…

¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Estaba de compras! ¡Y con Seth! ¡Esto ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro! Primero no está disponible cuando me aburro y ahora se iba de compras sin mí… que fuerte.

Pero no iba a comprar cualquier cosa… ¡Eran artículos de fiesta! ¡Para una fiesta al Sing Star! ¡Y NO ME DIJO NADA! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué estropearía todo? ¡OK, vaaale! ¡Yo fui la responsable de que hiciéramos su dieciocho cumpleaños! Pero… ¿No estamos todos un poco mayorcitos como para guardar rencor por eso?

Esperaría hasta que llamara o algo, si ella pensaba que iba a hacer una fiesta sin mí, estaba muy, muy, muy, muy pero que muy equivocada, como que me llamaba Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

Me fijé que ellos no podrían sacar a todos los Cullen de la casa, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer algunos planes para sacarlos…

Después de unas horas alguien me llamó al móvil. Era Bella.

-¡Bella! ¡Espero que tengas una buenísima explicación! ¡Pero en cualquier caso, le diré a Edward lo que planeabas para el fin de semana de-

-¡Alice! ¡Calla! ¡No quiero saberlo, en serio! ¡NO QUIERO SABERLO!

-Ah ¡Hola, Seth! ¿Está Bella? Dile que se ponga, please.

-Es que ahora está conduciendo…

Ahora si que me enfadé – ¡Venga ya! ¡Es una vampira! ¡Si puede caminar y mascar chicle a la vez puede coger el teléfono mientras conduce!

-Pero, le pondrán una multa ¿No?

-Mira, Bella es rica y puede pagar cinco millones de multas y verás como no le afecta ¡PONMELA AHORA MISMO!

Empecé a escuchar al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bella, es Alice, dice, mejor, me exige que te pongas…

Ella suspiró -¿Está muy enfadada?

-¡¿CÓMO NO VOY A ESTAR ENFADADA? ¡TE VAS DE COMPRAS Y NO ME DICES NADA! ¿Qué clase de cuñada eres tú?

Los dos se callaron durante un momento y empezó a hablar Seth.

-No sé, no creo ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?- Lo dijo con un tono un poco asustado.

-¡QUE TE PONGAS LEÑEEE!

-¡AAAAAH!- Gritaron los dos y se oyó como el móvil caía al suelo del coche.

-Estooo… hola Alice ¿Qué tal la familia?

-Bella ¿Cómo has podido? Te vas de compras y no me dices nada…- Empecé a sollozar.

-Ok, lo siento Alice, perdón, pero necesitamos tu ayuda… ¿Por favor?

-Tranquila, ya están todos fuera.

-Wow, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Fácil

_Flashback_

_Ok, lo primero que tenía que hacer era bloquear mi mente, puede que Edward ahora estuviera tan loco como yo, pero no era tonto. Fui corriendo al único lugar donde conseguiría lo que quería… ¡INTERNET!_

_Busqué desesperada, sabía que tenía poco tiempo, pero haría lo que pudiera…_

_¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡En Port Angeles! Mi salvación, bueno, mejor, su salvación, porque todavía la fiesta era suya... que mala… no le organicéis nunca la boda a vuestra mejor amiga… mirad como os lo pagaría ¡No llamándoos cuando salga de compras! Bueno, a lo que iba._

_En Port Angeles hacían uno de esos conciertos a los que iban a tocar los nisus, pero eso no hacía falta que so supieran, en ir y venir tardarían lo suyo, y quieran o no, la velocidad vampírica ayuda mucho. Vale, vale, la velocidad licantropa también ayuda._

_Bueno, lo que más ayuda en estos casos es el PhotoShop, así que… ¡Huy! Sin querer retoqué y… ¡Anda! ¡Si está Beyoncé allí! ¡Tengo que avisar a todos!_

_-Chicos ¿A que no sabéis qué? ¡Beyoncé está en Port Angeles!_

_Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y de pronto ya no estaban allí. Oí como unos cuantos motores arrancaban su motor y se iban._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Soy buena ¿Eh?

-Alice, eres increíble. Eres la mejor cuñada del mundo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora vente antes de que lleguen los friáis esos…

-Pero, Alice… ¿Tú no estabas…``afectada´´ también?

-Bueno, se supone, pero es que ya me cansa cantar siempre lo mismo, es como la ropa, si algo ya me aburre, me deshago de él.

Las dos nos reímos. Bella no tardaría en llegar… más le valía

**¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez xD… bueno, solo deciros que quiero que me digáis como os parece la historia ¿Ok? Dejarme reviews. Gracias ^^.**


	5. 4º Enfadar a Edward

**Bella POV**

Llegamos a casa en poco tiempo con una Alice eufórica saltando en el porche. Por lo que veía, ya no estaba tan enfadada.

Dejamos el coche en el garaje y empezamos a sacar las bolsas.

Alice estuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (literalmente) y llevó dentro la mitad de las bolsas ella sola, sonriendo.

-Wow-. Lo único que pudimos decir.

-Venga ¡No tenemos todo el día! ¡Entrad ya!

Ella colocó todas las bolsas por esquinas del gran salón.

-Tú, Bella, encárgate de los globos, las serpentinas y el confeti. Tú, Seth, pon la bola de discoteca y los focos.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- Me dijo Seth.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué que voy a hacer? No esperareis que estemos sacando y metiendo los discos de la consola constantemente ¿Verdad? ¡JÁ! Voy a pasarlos todos a un único CD. No me llevará mucho. Lo que tardéis en hacer todo eso vosotros. Ciaooo.

Y se fue dando saltitos con la pila de carcasas de los juegos subiendo las escaleras.

Bueno, inflar unos cuantos globos no sería para tanto ¿No?

**Edward POV**

Estábamos llegando al concierto en coche cuando varias cosas empezaron a cuadrarme…

1º Alice nunca se perdería un concierto de Beyoncé. Bueno, ni ella ni nadie, creo.

2º Da la casualidad que Beyoncé viene justo hoy, a esta hora y repentinamente Alice se da cuenta.

3º Tendría que salir algo en los periódicos o el la televisión como un sitio tan poco conocido a conseguido a Beyoncé…

¡Alice era una embustera! ¡Nos había mentido a todos! ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

Hice un derrape que solo se podría permitir en una de esas películas de persecución.

-¡Ah! Papá ¿Qué haces? ¿Me quieres matar?

-Es tu tía, que nos ha mentido, no hay ningún concierto de Beyoncé.

Por el espejo retrovisor vi su expresión, no es que fuera diferente a la mía.

-¡A por Alice!

-Ness, llama a todos los tíos. Yo me encargaré de Alice…

-Pero, papá, no puedes llamar por teléfono en el coche.

Yo bufé –Eres igual que Seth.

**Este capítulo es más cortito que el anterior, pero no os preocupéis…ahora va a empezar… ¡El Karaoke Revolution! ¿Quién ganará? Gracias por los Reviews, espero muuchos, muchos más. Los que me dejen reviews, hará que Seth deje a la chaqueta y se imprima de ellos xD.**


	6. 5º Party Time!

**Renesmee POV**

¿Pero qué se creía mi tía? ¿Qué estaríamos felices por que a destrozado mis sueños de ver a Beyoncé?

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué los sueños, tú los piensas y que ya son sueños? ¡Pues no! Un sueño hay que meditarlo mucho antes de decir que se quiere algo. Todas las personas del mundo hacen eso…

Pero lo peor… lo del cartel… ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué el papel viene de los árboles?

… … …

¡Bueeeeno! ¡Vaale! ¡Puede que si venga de los árboles!

Llegamos a la casa. Todo dentro tenía varios colores: morado, azul, amarillo… ¡OH NO! ¡Alice estaba haciendo otra pasarela! ¡Nooo!

-No es una pasarela…- Me dijo mi padre.

-¿Y qué es entonces? Por que no creo que haya ningún cumpleaños, y que yo recuerde una familia normal no se gasta tanto dinero en un cumpleaños…

Él solo se rió y entró en la casa. Empezó a entrar toda la familia excepto Jacob que me tendió la mano.

-¿Estas preparada para lo que sea que haya montado Alice? No creo que salgamos vivos de esta…

-Lo demás tienen suerte, que ya están muertos… pero yo todavía no ¿Sabes?...

-Tranquila, no creo que Bella lo permita… a no ser…

-¿A no ser, qué?

-A no ser que sea idea suya también… entonces estamos perdidos…

Se oyó a toda la familia llamándonos para dentro. No pudimos hacer otra cosa y entramos con mucho cuidado…

Todo era increíble…

Todo estaba lleno de focos que iluminaban a todos lados de miles de colores, toda la casa estaba llena de globos, serpentinas, y globos, y confeti por el suelo, y más globos… y más y más globos… y más globos… anda, más globos ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuántos globos había?

-Setecientos, por toda la casa, claro…- Dijo mi padre.

Había una bola de discoteca en el centro del salón dando unos cuantos miles de colores más al lugar.

-Wow…- Dijo Jacob.

-Wow-. Le contesté.

Después hubo un ``wow´´ general por parte de todos y entonces vimos bajando de las escaleras a los responsables de esto… Alice, Seth y…mi madre… ¿Qué habían hecho? Es cierto que estaba todo genial, pero… ¿No se habrían pasado?...

-Vaya, Seth, me encanta tu chaqueta-. Le dijo Jacob.

El se abrazó el cuerpo y le enseñó los dientes, en un gesto muy posesivo, y típico de un perro.

-Bueno- Empezó Alice – Vampiros, licántropos…Nessie…hoy es un día muy especial. Vamos a hacer que esta locura de la música acabe de una vez por todas, porque hoy ¡Vamos a hacer un concurso de karaoke!

-¡Si!- Dijimos todos.

-He retocado un poco los CD y he pasado todas canciones ha solo uno… porque no vamos a jugar cualquier partida… ¡Vamos ha poner las canciones aleatorias!

-¡Si!- Dijo solo Emmett.

Le miramos todos mal- ¿Qué?

-A lo que íbamos. Puede salir cualquier canción… y tendréis que cantarla. El primero que cante tendrá X puntos, el siguiente X puntos y así sucesivamente. Gana el que tenga más puntos.

-¡Si!- Volvió a gritar Emmett.

-¿Qué Emmett? ¿Piensa que vas a ganar? Puede que cantes muy bien… pero sería mejor para ti no salirte de tus sueños… todos saben que voy a ganar ¿Verdad, Jacob?

-Por supuesto.

-Niños, dejad de discutir, estáis todo el día igual- Dijo Rosalie.

-¿Puedo seguir? Gracias. Bueno, el caso es que, para que todo sea más emocionante… ¡Nos vamos a disfrazar de la canción que cantemos! Y los disfraces que sobren… ¡Para la próxima!

-¡Bien!- Dijimos todos como niños pequeños y Emmett empezó a silbar.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga…

**Bueno, bueno, dije que en este capítulo empezaría el karaoke revolution… técnicamente, empieza, así quee… ¿Quién empezará a cantar? Dejad reviews y pornerme en vuestras historias favoritas ^^. Gracias.**


	7. Coyote Jasper

**Esme POV**

-Bueno niños ¿Quién va a empezar?

Todos miraron en mi dirección… entendí sus intenciones…

-No, de ninguna manera voy a empezar yo. Que empiece otro…

Edward apartó la mirada hacia Jasper.

-¿Por qué no empieza Jasper? Me esta rompiendo los oídos con sus ``gritos´´.

Él se puso muy tenso, algo normal en él.

-¿Y-yo? Pero yo no… es que…

Alice le dio el micrófono.

-Vamos Jazz, lo harás genial.

Nos dieron el título de la canción… no me lo podía creer…

Se fueron todos los chicos un segundo y volvieron disfrazados de vaqueros, cada uno a su estilo.

Jasper todo de negro, Edward con la camisa azul oscuro medio abrochada, Jacob y Emmett, ejem, con un pantalón vaquero, sin camisa, pero con un chaleco y el sombrero, y Carlisle… vestido todo de blanco…

Empezó a sonar la canción de _Coyote Dax - No rompas más_...

_No rompas más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Estás pegando justo entiéndelo,_

_Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Me harás mil pedazos quiérelo._

Empezaron a bailar toda la coreografía, aunque un poco a su estilo…

_No soy lo mejor, mi única opción,_

_No tengo más partido que mi amor._

_Dime algo baby ven, ya no me hagas perder,_

_Serás siempre mi nena como el sol._

_Te gusta vivir bien, te juro que tal vez,_

_Yo pueda darte algo de valor._

_Lo obtengas con amor, ni con mucho calor,_

_Lo que nunca llegaste a tener._

Ahora todos estaban alineados y empezaron a hacer la coreografía mucho más compleja.

_No rompas más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Estás pegando justo entiéndelo,_

_Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Me harás mil pedazos quiérelo._

_Ve y dile a tu mamá que no abra la ventana,_

_Cuando te visito por las noches._

_Que tú tienes que ver, si te puedo convencer,_

_Para que tú me quieras como soy._

_He andando por las ramas, por chicas y por nada_

_No tengo más motivo que tu amor,_

_Dime algo baby bien, ya no me hagas perder,_

_Serás siempre mi nena como el sol._

_No rompas más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Estás pegando justo entiéndelo,_

_Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Me harás mil pedazos quiérelo._

Jacob y Emmett empezaron a bailar delante de todos. Renesmee no se contenía en la silla… menos mal que Edward y Bella estaban distraídos…

_No rompas más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Estás pegando justo entiéndelo,_

_Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Me harás mil pedazos quiérelo._

_No rompas más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Estás pegando justo entiéndelo,_

_Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Me harás mil pedazos quiérelo._

_Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Me harás mil pedazos quiérelo._

_Si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón,_

_Me harás mil pedazos quiérelo._

Acabo la canción y la consola nos dio la puntuación de Jasper, Alice había retocado el CD de tal manera de que en vez de que la puntuación máxima fuera 8000, ahora fuera 10000, pero ahora más notas tenían que ser exactas para puntuarte.

-Jazz ¡6509 puntos!

Ella empezó a saltar hacía él.

-Podría haberlo hacho mejor, pero me centré más en la coreografía…

¿Quién sería el siguiente?...

**Bueno, espero que os imaginéis y Jasper cantando, y a Jacob y Emmett bailando… recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad Reviews o ponerme en vuestras historias favoritas.**


	8. Esme Houston

**Carlisle POV**

**-**Bueno Esme, de esta no te libras ¡A cantar!- Exigió Alice.

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien, esta bien. Venga ponme la canción.

Salió en título de la canción. Y Esme se visto para ella. Llevaba un vestido precioso, marrón claro con pedrería ajustado.

La canción era de _Whitney Houston – I will always love you_.

_So I go, but I know I__ will think of you every step of the way  
so i'll go, but I know  
i'll think of you every step of the way.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. hmm._

-¡Vamos Esme!-. Empezó a gritar Alice.

_Bi__ttersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

Todos empezaron a aullar como locos como si fuera la verdadera Whitney. No se parecía en nada.

Era mucho mejor.

_I__ hope life treats you kind  
and I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
And I will always love you._

Como si estuvieran en un concierto, alzaron los brazos hacia arriba y empezaron a balancearlo al ritmo de la música lentamente.

_I__ will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.  
You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, i'll always, i'll always love you._

-Wow- Lo único que pude decir.

-¿Qué? Yo siempre supe cantar, otra cosa es que ninguno se lo creyera. ¿Qué puntuación eh sacado, Alice?

Esperamos unos segundos…

-¡Esme, 7543 puntos! ¡Genial!

Ella me guiñó el ojo y se cambió.

-¿A quien le toca?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-A ti, por hablar- Dijo Jacob.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado… de momento va ganando Esme, aunque me pareció que le pegaba esta canción ¿No? Dejad Reviews please. Como en la anterior canción, recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras se lee. Gracias por leer.**


	9. El enfado de Rosalie

**Rosalie POV**

Bueno, si me tocaba a mí, no pensaba que me tocara nada malo ni difícil. A Esme y a Jasper le tocaron canciones que les pegaban mucho, esperaba que la mía fuera igual.

Entonces salió el título de la canción. Jacob estalló en carcajadas y después todo el mundo.

-¡No! ¡Ni en Boma voy a cantar esa canción! ¡Alice! ¡Como hayas trucado el juego te quedas sin Porsche! ¡TE QUEDAS SIN PORSCHE!

-Pero Rosalie, es la canción que ha salido, si no te tendremos que poner 0 puntos…

-¡No! ¡PONME OTRA CANCIÓN!

-¡Siempre supe que te pegaba el papel de Barbie, Rosalie!- Dijo Jacob. Y se empezó a reír mucho más alto.

La canción era _Barbie Girl…_ ¡Ese juego estaba trucado! ¡Asquerosa Alice! ¡Lo hizo aposta! ¡Seguro!

-Vamos Rose, no será tan malo ¿No?- Me tranquilizó Emmett

Miré con verdadera furia al perro –Está bien, pero como saques menos puntuación que yo, me voy a comprar con tu novia todos los días durante 7 meses ¿Me has entendido CHUCHO?

-¡Ja! pero si saco más puntuación que yo, te voy a recordar lo de la canción durante los próximos 150 años… ¿De acuerdo?

Él me tendió la mano.

-Trato hecho. Bella, Alice. Voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda.

Nos fuimos a vestirnos para la canción y volvimos con una mini falda a cuadros roja y una camisa blanca atada por debajo del pecho.

Y empezó la canción, empezamos a seguir la coreografía del video.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
__Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

Jacob se empezó a reír otra vez… me dieron ganas de pegarle un bocado. Ness le dio una colleja… de momento me servía.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Ya olía la Victoria… y al perro ese desesperado sin Renesmee.

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_(Uu-oooh-u)_

Seguimos la coreografía al pie de la letra. Emmett tenía cerrada la boca de Jacob con la mano por si acaso iba a por él.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_(Uu-oooh-u)_

¡Bien! ¡Ya se iba a acabar esta locura! Después quitaría totalmente esta canción del Sing Star.

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!_

Hicimos una reverencia a todos y nos sentamos esperando el resultado…

-¡Rosalie! ¡8005 puntos!- Grito Alice.

-Supéralo, Chucho-. Le dije.

-Verás, Barbie, verás…


	10. Jacob y su esmoquin

**Renesmee POV**

-¡Vamos Alice! Pon la canción, voy a enseñarle a la Barbie qué es cantar de verdad.

Salió el título de la canción… ¡No! ¡No podía ser!

-¡Ay no! ¡Ese era uno de los cantantes favoritos de mi madre! ¡Lo tuve que aguantar durante años! ¡Estoy con Rosalie1 ¡Has trucado el juego!

-No es tan malo, Jacob...- Le dijo mi tía.

-¿Qué no es tan malo? ¿Ahora que me tengo que poner? ¿Un esmoquin?

Alice sacó un esmoquin de una bolsa. Él resignado se fue a ponerse el esmoquin. Cuando vino no me podía creer como le quedaba…

-Acabemos con esto. Pon la canción.

Nunca había oído cantar a Jacob… no tenía ni idea de cómo cantaría _Luis Miguel – Por debajo de la mesa_.

_Por debajo de la mesa_

_Acaricio tu rodilla_

_Y bebo sorbo a sorbo_

_Tu mirada angelical_

_Y respiro de tu boca_

_Esa flor de maravilla_

_Las alondras del deseo_

_Cantan, vuelan, vienen, van._

-¡Vamos Jacob!- Grite. Todos me miraron raro… -¿Qué?

_Y me muero por llevarte_

_Al rincón de mi guarida_

_En donde escondo un beso_

_Con matiz de una ilusión_

_Se nos va acabando el trago_

_Sin saber qué es lo que hago_

_Si contengo mis instintos_

_O jamás_

_Te dejo ir._

¡No te contengas Jake!

Mi padre clavó la mirada en mí… creo que ese pensamiento no le hizo mucha gracia…

_Y es que no sabes_

_Lo que tú me haces sentir_

_Si tú pudieras un minuto_

_Estar en mí_

_Tal vez te fundirías_

_A esta hoguera de mi sangre_

_Y vivirías aquí_

_Y yo abrazado a ti._

_Y es que no sabes_

_Lo que tú me haces sentir_

_Que no hay momento que_

_No pueda estar sin ti_

_Me absorbes el espacio_

_Y despacio me haces tuyo_

_Muere el orgullo en mí_

_Y es que no puedo estar_

_Sin ti._

-Rosalie… ve acostumbrándote al mote de Barbie…-. Le dijo Carlisle.

_Me absorbes el espacio_

_Y despacio me haces tuyo_

_Muere el orgullo en mí_

_Y es que no puedo estar_

_Sin ti._

Me fui corriendo y le abracé –Eres buenísimo, deberías cantar más amenudo… Alice ¿A que ha ganado? ¡A QUE SI!

-Jacob… lo siento… pero… ¡Has ganado a Rosalie! ¡Por 2 punto! Tienes 8007 puntos.

-Pero será posible ¡Alice! ¡Como vuelvas a tocar un juego te las vas a ver con mis colmillos! ¡Eres una tramposa!- Rosalie empezó a gruñir muy enfurecida.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

- Tú, por hablar-. Dijo Jacob, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijo a mi tía antes, y empezó a reírse.

**Espero que os haya gustado el Jacob con esmoquin… ahora le toca a Renesmee… ¿Qué canción? … Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo, yo ya lo sé xD. Dejad Reviews o agregadme en vuestras historias favoritas. Adiós ^^**


	11. Renesmee la loba

**Seth POV**

-Ok, ok… ¿Qué tengo que cantar? No será peor que lo de Rose… ¿No?

Se oyó un rechinar de dientes. Por parte de la rubia.

Todos nos quedamos de piedra con el título… ¡¿Qué? ¿Nessie iba a cantar y BAILAR eso?

Edward se levantó – ¡No! ¿Cómo va a cantar eso? Alice, como me entere que le has hecho algo al juego…

-Bueno, no discutamos más, no quiero 0 puntos ¿Ok?- Dijo Renesmee. Se la veía hasta feliz…

Se fui y vino en un segundo. Llevaba uno de esos bañadores raros amarillo que compramos en el centro comercial… y no venía sola, con ella estaban Bella, Rosalie, Alice e incluso Esme, estas lo llevaban negro… a sus maridos se les iban los ojos a Jacob directamente se le caía la baba.

Hubo un ``Wow´´ general, yo seguía feliz con mi chaqueta... lo normal, vamos.

Empezó a sonar _La Loba – Shakira_… Jacob no se podía estar quieto en la silla.

_Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
__Mírala, caminar, caminar_

Parecían hipnotizados por la coreografía que estaban haciendo… como, no sé, como la cosa más chula que hubieran visto…

_Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa  
En el ardor de una noche romántica  
Mis aullidos son el llamado  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado_

-¡Yo estoy domesticado! ¡Yo! – Gritaba desesperado Jacob. Emmett y Edward le pegaron una colleja.

_Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa  
No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas  
la vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tu apenas me das caramelos_

-Porque tu padre no me deja, no te fastidia-. Murmuró Jacob, él miró a Edward… pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en otra cosa.

_Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos_

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

-Auuu- Hizo Jacob imitando a la canción.

_Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir_

-Si antes no podía dormir, ahora menos…- murmuró Jasper.

_Tengo tacones de aguja magnética  
Para dejar a la manada frenética  
La luna llena como una fruta  
No da consejos ni los escucha_

_Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros  
Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos  
ni tipos muy lindos ni divos ni niños ricos yo se lo que quiero  
pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero_

-Yo ¡Yo!- Volvió a gritar Jacob.

_Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir_

_Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna  
Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna  
Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su próxima presa  
Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas_

Hacían la coreografía igual que Shakira, y lo mejor es que no necesitaban la jaula para algunos movimientos. Era para subirlo a _youtube_.

_Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mírala caminar, caminar_

_Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir_

Todos se quedaron petrificados. Jacob se levantó y empezó a aplaudir con demasiado entusiasmo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero seguían de piedra.

-Alice, por favor, la puntuación-. Dijo Jacob exagerando el tono con los ojos como platos.

-Pues… ¡Nessie! ¡Tienes 9324 puntos!

Jacob se poso otra vez a aplaudir. Edward le dio otra colleja.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso.

Todos nos empezamos a reír… quedaban pocas papeletas para que fuera yo quien cantara…

¡**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. El pobre Seth no se quedó embobado con las chicas su problema con la chaqueta ¡Pero seguro que algún día encuentra a su chica! ¿No? Si me dejáis un review le intentaré convencer para que seáis alguna de vosotras… ¡Pero primero el review, eh! **


	12. Carlisle vs Jacob

**Jacob POV**

Wow…wow…wow… de verdad… creí haber muerto y resucitado, y otra vez matado, y otra, y otra… pero al final llegaba al cielo donde había un ángel con el pelo largo lleno de rizos, color bronce, con los ojos chocolate…

¿Desde cuando soy tan sentimental? Wow…

Sentí como alguien me daba bien fuerte en la nuca.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso.

Todos se empezaron a reír, pero no pasaba nada… ya tenía material para soñar para los próximos meses…

-¡Ahora Carlisle!- Dijo Esme emocionada.

-¡Si! ¡Carlisle, Carlisle!- Gritaron todas, incluso Nessie…

-Nessie… ¿Por qué me torturas de esta forma?

Otra vez se empezaron a reír.

-¡Venga! Que empiece Car-Lis-Le… haber si es tan bueno.

-Uuuh… creo que el lobo está celooosooo- Dijo en tono burlón Emmett. ¿Yo, Celoso? No estaba celoso.

-No estoy celoso.

-Eso no es lo que dicen tus emociones, lobo- Le defendió Jasper riéndose.

Noté como me empezaba a temblar las manos del enfado… tenía que controlarme, tenía que controlarme… me senté tranquilamente… contrólate… contrólate…

Salió en título de la canción y para cantarla también se puso un esmoquin… pero estaba claro que no le quedaba tan bien como a mí…

Una canción de _Tom Jones – I´ts not unusual_

Empezó a hacerse el chulo con el micro, _ps_.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,  
it's not unusual to have fun with __anyone,  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
it's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die_

Todas empezaron a chillar como locas… ¿Pero esto que era?

_It's not unusual t__o go out at any time,  
but when I see you out and about it's just a crime,  
if you should ever wanna be loved by anyone,  
it's not unusual, it happens every day,_

Emmett empezó a ponerle muy mala cara a su padre…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es el celoso ahora, eh?

Me miró con un gesto muy burlón.

-Así que admites que estabas celoso… ¿eh?- Puso el mismo tono que acababa de utilizar.

Me limité a enseñarle los dientes.

_No matter what you say  
you'll find it happens all the time  
Love will never do, what you want it to  
why can't this crazy love be mine._

Carlisle empezó a alargar el ``_mineeee_´´ y las chicas empezaron a gritar más alto.

Ahora Jasper tenía muy, muy mala cara…

_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone,  
it's not unusua__l to be sad with anyone  
but if I ever find that you've changed at any time  
it's not unusual, to find that I'm in love with you  
woh woh woh who_

Si Jasper y Emmett estaban celosos… Edward estaba rabioso… incluso me parecía poco para la cara que tenía.

-Terminó la canción, haber los puntos Dr. Cullen…- Dije en tono sarcástico.

-Carlisle tiene 8390 puntos…al parecer, se pasó con el _mine_… ¡Pero no pasa nada! ¡Sigues siendo el mejor!

Oí unos cuantos gruñidos, me reconfortaba saber que no era el único que por un momento pensó en hacerle algo a Carlisle…

-Ahora Edward ¿No?- Dijo Bella.

-No- Dijo rotundamente Alice – ¡Ahora Seth!

El pobre chaval tragó saliva… y con ojos preocupados esperó el título de la canción…

**¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado la actuación de Carlisle…jejeje… y los celos de Jacob…xD…Dejadme reviews, please! o agregadme en vuestras historias favoritas ^^ como he dicho en otros capítulos, os recomiendo poner la canción mientras se imagina… xD Gracias por leer ^^**


	13. Seth Civera

**Bella POV**

Me hizo muchísima gracia la canción que le tocó a Seth… _Bye Bye – David Civera_

Pidió ayuda a los chicos para la coreografía, vinieron disfrazados de gángsters, Seth con un traje y sombrero negro con una camisa roja, los demás de diferentes colores: Carlisle, como siempre, de blanco, Jacob de negro, Emmett en negro con rayas blancas, Jasper en gris y Edward… Edward me sorprendió muchísimo… iba de rojo… wow…

_Camarera fíeme otra copa ya no tengo con que pagar,  
fui tan rico que el dinero me hizo desvariar.  
Camarera quédese un ratito aquí, necesito hablar,_

_Ahora preciso de un oído que me ayude a olvidar._

Como en las otras canciones, hicieron la coreografía perfecta… y a Seth se le daba genial eso de cantar…

_Ella era mi reina, mi pasión, mi fantasía,  
mi amante de dos caras, mi cielo, mi suelo, se me va._

_Bye, bye mi picolisima dama,  
me dejó más solo que un desierto dibidibidibida.  
Bye, bye mi picolisima dama,  
me dejó amasando el aire dibidibidibida._

-¡Eh! No es justo, yo también quiero bailar con Edward-. Dije en alto.

-¿Y por que no lo hacemos?- Dijo Rosalie.

Se nos iluminó a todas la cara y nos fuimos a cambiar. En un segundo estuvimos vestidas de charlestón del color de nuestra pareja.

Como en esta parte Seth no cantaba se nos quedaron mirando como tontos.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos todas al unísono, y nos fuimos corriendo a seguir la coreografía, Seth no tenía pareja, él tenía que cantar… aunque le podríamos haber traído la chaqueta…

_Yo que fui pionero en todo, el que manda más,_

_Señor de las apariencias he pringao como el que más,  
me ha parao la vida en seco por una mujer, se apoderó  
de mis secretos y me hizo enloquecer.  
Ella era mi reina, mi pasión, mi fantasía,  
mi amante de dos caras, mi cielo, mi suelo, se me va._

_Bye, bye mi picolisima dama,  
me dejó más solo que un desierto dibidibidibida.  
Bye, bye mi picolisima dama,  
me dejó amasando el aire dibidibidibida._

Bye, bye mi picolisima dama,  
me dejó más solo que un desierto dibidibidibida.  
Bye, bye mi picolisima dama,  
me dejó amasando el aire dibidibidibida.

-Debo decir que me encanta tu traje, Bella…- Me dijo Edward.

Yo me empecé a reír - ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué a mi no me gusta el tuyo?

_Bye, bye mi picolisima dama,  
me dejó más solo que un desierto dibidibidibida.  
Bye, bye mi picolisima dama,  
me dejó amasando el aire dibidibidibida._

Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye.

Acabó la canción y Seth se dio la vuelta.

-¿Me salió bien?

-No, Seth, no te salió bien – Él se puso triste - ¡Te salió genial! – Le felicité.

-Guay. Alice, puntuación, por favor.

-Pues… ¡9540 puntos, Seth!

Alzó un brazo con el puño cerrado el estilo de _Rafa Nadal_. Y ofreció el micro.

-¿El siguiente?- Creí que el personaje le había afectado un poco…

**Espero que os haya gustado, vi el video y quería que bailara todo la familia eso, el único que podría bailar sería Seth, así que…xD. Dejad reviews. Gracias por leer ^^.**


	14. Alice s Romance

**Bella POV**

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!- Gritó Alice.

-Espero que no le toque algo que no tenga que ver con los _pitufos_, porque sino, no te pienso acompañar nunca más de compras- Siseo Rose, o como la llamaría Jacob ahora… _Barbie_.

-No es culpa mía que no tengas tanta suerte como Jacob, así que ajo y agua.

Alice puso muy emocionada la canción, sabiendo la canción que le iba a tocar, antes de que le dieran el título, empezó a saltar.

-Quiero todos los focos blancos, y las chicas que hagan también la coreografía. ¡Ya!

¡Noo! De todas las canciones que me podrían haber tocado ¡Le toca esa! ¡No quería hacer esa coreografía! ¡Ni vestirme así!

Algo me dice que no tendría que haber comprado esos trajes…

Dios mío… tendríamos que bailar _Bad Romance – Lady Gaga…_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Oí como Jacob se empezaba a reír de las pintas de Alice, pero a ella le hacía ilusión. A demás, su canción no era tan conocía como la de mi cuñada. Ja.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

Todos se quedaron de piedra con la rapidez con la que Alice se cambiaba de ropa para imitar a su ídolo.

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as its free_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

-¿Tú crees que lo de _ugly_ lo dice por mi?- Le preguntó Jazz a Emmett.

-Seguro- Le contestó el grandote, destrozando un poco el ego del aludido.

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want you leather studded kiss in the scene_

_And I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Lo único que seguía pensando es que por favor, a ninguno de los chicos se le ocurriera grabar en video esto… espera ¿Tenía el escudo puesto, verdad?

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Pensé que, después de todo, yo tenía el escudo puesto… pero vi como Edward le decía algo al oido de Emmett, este sonrió y se fue corriendo…

Oh, no…

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_Cause youre a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

Apareció Emmett con una cámara de video, y tuve que reaccionar.

-¡Tiene una cámara, nos quiere subir a youtube!

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertical stick_

_Want you in my room_

_When your baby is sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

Como por unos segundos _Gaga _no cantaba intentamos quitarle la cámara, pero se la pasó a Jake, y este a Jasper. Y así un buen rato, mientras la canción seguía sonando.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad, your bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Alice se enfureció por estar fastidiándole la canción y le pegó una buena patada a Emmett y le quitó la cámara.

-Te vas a enterar cuando te toque cantar, Em.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

Después de eso todo estuvo tranquilo… demasiado…

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a Freak bitch baby_

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I dont wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ton revenge_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

Al parecer Alice tuvo una visión y se fue corriendo a por Jasper. Tenía otra cámara. Este se la pasó a Edward.

-Edward, dame la cámara.

Él se lo pensó unos segundos. Al final me da dio.

-¡Edward! ¡¿Cómo has podido?

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-La carne es débil.

Mientras tanto la canción siguió sonando, solo quedaba las últimas estrofas.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Y ahí terminó la canción.

La TV nos mostró las puntos de Alice, 5021.

-¡Te vas a acordar de mi Emmett! ¡Y tú, Jasper, lo pagarás caro! ¡Nadie se mete con Mary Alice Brandom Cullen!

**Este capítulo es más largo... ¡Pero no pasa nada! ¿No? Jeje, no he podido subir antes porque he estado de vacaciones ¡Pero ya he vuelto con mucha inspiración! Puede que demasiada… ¡Espero vuestros Reviews! Siempre me hacen muy feliz, jeje.**


	15. Edward es bueno en todo

**Bella POV**

Ya que nos habéis fastidiado la coreografía, ahora le toca a un chico cantar. O Edward o Emmett.

-Nome!- Grito Emmett. **(N/A: Cuando alguien dice ``nome´´ significa que no te toca ligársela en un juego, el último que lo diga, le toca ligársela, o en este caso, cantar)**

-¡Vale! ¡Pues que cante Eddie!- Exclamó la Lady Gaga de la familia.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien… pero ¿Me va a tocar una canción con guitarra?

-Es a suerte. Yo no controlo el juego…

Observé como Alice se ponía la mano a la espalda y cruzaba los dedos.

Tramposa…

Edward agarró el micrófono y se colocó en posición para que le dieran el título.

OOOOOOOOH… no podía ser… me iba a derretir…

_Love me tender_ de mi gran ídolo, _Elvis Presley_…

Edward puso una silla alta en el centro de la sala y me indicó que me sentara en ella.

Oh…

Edward me regaló esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Me acarició la mandíbula y empezó a sonar la canción.

_Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so._

¿Me quería volver loca a propósito? ¿O es que ser tan bueno estaba en su naturaleza?

_Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfill.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will._

Y me seguía sonriendo descaradamente…

_Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part._

Acercó sus labios a mi oído y empezó a susurrar la canción. Con el micro al lado.

_Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfill.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will._

Y tan ``always´´…

_Love me tender,  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time._

No sé lo que había hecho Alice, pero la canción era preciosa…

_Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfill.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will._

-¿Te ha gustado?- Para que solo yo lo pudiera escuchar.

-No.

-¿Te ha encantado?

Asentí y me giré para besarlo.

-Arg- Digo Jacob.

-Siempre estás destrozando los mementos bonitos ¿Ves? ¿Por eso no quiero perros en casa?- Nos defendió Rosalie.

Jacob miró de reojo a Renesmee.

-¡Tú! ¡CHUCHO! ¡FUERA!

-¿Otra vez?

-¡Esos pensamientos no entran en esta casa!

-P-Pero… ¡Beellaaa!

-Bueno, Edward. Quedan dos canciones, déjale.

-¡Super-Bella al rescate!- Dijo Emmett y nos empezamos a reír.

-¡La siguiente canción!- Gritó mi cuñada hiperactiva.

-¡Eh! ¿Y los puntos?

Elle le sacó la lengua y se la dijo entre dientes.

-9855 puntos… ¡Pero Jasper es mucho mejor!


	16. ¡A torturar a Eddie!

**Bella POV**

-¡Ok! ¡Ahora Bella!

-¿Yo? ¿Y porqué no Emmett?

-Porque ya te veo cantando y sé tú canción, ve a disfrazarte. Y Edward también. Emmett, tengo un traje especial para ti

Algo me olía mal. ¿Por qué Alice me daba un vestido de novia?

Cuando salimos ya todas las chicas disfrazadas de novia y Edward estaba vestido de novio, no pude evitar la competencia.

-Eddie, lo siento, pero te voy a machacar.

-Eso la lo veremos Bellita…

¿Bellita? Esto ya era personal.

Hasta que salió el título de la canción…

¡Yo no puedo cantarle eso a Edward!

… … …

¿O sí puedo?

Empezó a sonar la canción que me haría ganar, la que siempre estaba cantando con Alice.

La que, a pesar de la letra, era una de mis favoritas:

_Hot n cold – Katy Perry…_ esto iba a ser divertido…

Po la cara que ponía Edward, pensé que no tenía ni idea. Empezó la canción y todos empezaron a mover la pierna, como en el video.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

Emmett estaba imitando al cura del video. Pero con más movimiento.

_And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

I should know  
that you're no good for me

En ese momento se quedó congelado. ¿Sabía que era solo una canción, no?

Rosalie apareció con una motosierra que ponía ``a prueba de vampiros´´ e iba a por Edward. Él salió corriendo por toda la casa.

Y nosotras siguiéndole.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

-¡EMMETT! ¡ME PERSIGUEN! ¡HAZ ALGO!

Llegamos hasta el garaje, después de subir y bajar escaleras, saltar ventanas… ¿Me pregunto como es que el cable del micro era tan largo?

Emmett lo cambió todo para hacer como si fuera un escenario.

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

Empezamos otra vez el estribillo todas las chicas.

Edward se quería escapar en su Volvo, pero nosotras lo rodeamos, cada una con un bate de béisbol. Lo malo es que por la carrera se no corrió el maquillaje que nos habíamos puesto para la canción…

Y los vestidos se habían roto un poco bastante.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Salió corriendo del garaje y nos llevamos las motos que había dejado Jacob para reparar. Ya reparadas, claro.

Pero el corría mucho más rápido que nosotras, así que le llamé al movil.

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Alice, se nos está empezando a acabar el cable del micro.

-¡Pues nos ponemos a cantar aquí! ¡Tomad! ¡Para cambiaros!

Nos dio unos cambios de ropa deportiva. Como apagamos los motores oímos a Edward que se acercaba otra vez.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Empezamos a rodear a Edward. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Y-ya? ¿Se acabó?

-Claro ¿Te ha gustado?- Le dije repitiendo lo que dijo él antes.

-Claramente. Me habéis dado un poco de miedo… creo he tenido un infarto.

-A ti no te late el corazón.

-¿Y por qué crees? ¡Por el infarto!

Volvimos a casa tranquilamente (Recogiendo el cable del micrófono de paso)

-Alice, los puntos.

-¡Bella! ¡9999 puntos! ¡Eres la ganadora!

-¡EEEEEH! ¡Todavía falto yo!- Dijo Emm -¿Solo necesito un punto más que Bella?... Bien…


	17. Si te metes con Alice lo pagas caro

**Bella POV**

_-¡Bella! ¡9999 puntos! ¡Eres la ganadora!_

_-¡EEEEEH! ¡Todavía falto yo!- Dijo Emm -¿Solo necesito un punto más que Bella?... Bien…_

-Bueno, Emmett, pues solo faltas tú... a ver de lo que eres capaz- Le pasé el micrófono y le miré de manera desafiante, el me devolvió la mirada.

-Duende, ponme la canción.

Miré a Alice, que no le hizo mucha gracia el chiste y murmuró: _desearás no haber renacido, Emmett..._

-Ay, Dios...- Dijo Edward, que se sostenía el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté mientras todos esperábamos a que apareciera el título de la canción.

-Alice si a trucado el juego, Bella- Me susurró muy, muy bajito en el oído.

-¡Alice! ¡No, esa canción no! ¡Yo soy todo un hombre! Si me hubieras puesta Ana montana, todavía pero... ¡No! 

-Ay, Dios...- Pronuncié las mismas palabras que Edward.

-Jazz... baila con Emmy...-Dijo Alice en tono lastimero.

-¡No! ¡Alice! ¿Estás loca? ¡Baila tú!

Alice le susurró algo en el oído. Y Jasper bajó la cabeza y empezó a gimotear.

-Esme, Ness, Jake... vosotros también!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se vistieron rápidamente, Ness, Jake y Esme se disfrazaron de niños pijos, con su polito Lacoste, sus zapatillitas y todo eso... pero Emmett no salía.

Empezó la canción... Hit me baby one more time, de Britney Spears.

Pero Alice sacó a Emmett del armario... de la manera más literal que te puedas imaginar...

Llevaba una camisa blanca anudada al pecho, con una torera negra, una minifalda-cinturón (eso si, menos mal que llevaba boxers, que si no...), unas botas de tacón (Si, de tacón, y encima de aguja) y de cuero, por encima de la rodilla... perola cabeza... ¿Tú te imaginas a Emmett con una peluca rubia, con dos trencitas con pompones rosas y gafas de culo de botella? ¡Como la de patito feo! ... casi me da algo... y pensar que este tío estaba bueno...

Edward empezó a carraspear... un momento... Tenía el escudo puesto... ¿No?

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

Todo el mundo se empezó a partir... Emmett... cantando Britney... con su vozarrón... el pobre Seth se había atragantado y empezó a toser como un loco.

-Edward, Seth!

Edward fue corriendo a hacerle la maniobra esa... si, esa que te apretan la barriga, bueno, seguro que Edward sabía como se llamaba.

Una corteza fue a parar a las gafas de Emmett... y él se tambaleó y perdió un poco el equilibrio.

¡Claaaaaro! ¡¿Como es vampiro, tiene mucho equilibrio, no? ¡Y pensar que estuve 18 años aguantando caídas sin parar! Bueno... a partir de los 17 me dejaron de salir heridas gracias a mi vampirito... ¡Pero no lo veo normal!

_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Emmett no quiso seguir la coreografía de los demás y empezó a bailar disco, razón por la que un tacón se rompiera y se cayera al suelo.

-¡!- Empezaron a reírse todos, por supuesto yo también, e incluso los que ayudaban con la coreografía...

_Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

-Mira a Alice- Me susurró Edward.

Así que dirigí la mirada a mi queridísima cuñada (Eso sí, queridísima cuando no me lleva de compras) que, debajo de la chaqueta tenía escondida una mini-mini-mini cámara. ¡Cada vez amo más estos ojos de vampiro!

-¿Desde cuando ha empezado a grabar?

-Desde que empezó, lo va a subir a youtube y hacer un club de fans en facebook solo para él y su video.

A cada segundo que pasaba, la sonrisa de Alice se hacía más grande y terrorífica.

Pero, de repente, la canción terminó. Todos miramos la pantalla y ponía:

_``Derrota por dificultad´´_

Todos se empezaron a reír...

Entonces... Había ganado ¿No? ¡Había ganado! ¡Guay!

-¡Bella! ¡Has ganado! –Gritó Alice

-¡Seeeeh!- Empecé a correr por toda la casa.

Después de un rato me calmé.

-Felicidades Bella- Me felicitó Edward dándome un beso... me supo a poco.

_Que beso más soso ¿No crees?_ Le dije mentalmente, el sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y que a todas las del _team Edward _volvía locas.

-Pues, ahora, Bella puede elegir que todos canten la canción que les dé a ella la gana.

-Bueno, bueno, yo no soy taaaan mala, ok? Con que cantéis todas las canciones de los Back Street Boys, me conformo. Eso sí, solo los chicos, eh...

Vi como Seth se fue, pasito a pasito, hacia la puerta. Claro está, con su chaqueta.

-Eh ¡Tú! ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-Esque, esque...

Oimos que alguien se acercaba. Eran dos personas. Una de ellas, de la manada.

Seth volvió a entrar, resignado.

Por la puerta entraron Leah y una chica muy guapa.

Alice tuvo una visión – Creo que a Seth muy pronto va a dejar su chaqueta...

¿Qué?

**Bueno, esto no se acaba aquí eh. Ya advierto que no va a haber más canciones (Creo). Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que los personajes son de Meyer y que intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible ^^**


	18. Distrayendo a Bella

**Seth POV**

Y entonces, apareció ella.

De repente, todo los cables de acero que me conectaban a la chaqueta, cambiaron de dueña, para ahora centrar su atención en la chica.

Con su pelo rubio platino... (bueno, no era platino, pero quedaba bien decirlo), no era muy alta y tenía una cara angelical, pero no me importaba. Tampoco me importaba que tuviera esos ojos tan lindos de ese color tan antinatural...

-Oh... que ojos rojos más lindos tieneees...- Dije, creo que se me cayó un poco la baba, pero no me importaba.

Un momento... ¿OJOS ROJOS?

Uff... menos mal. Los vampiros tienen los ojos dorados...

-Seth, esta es Jane. Mi nueva mejor amiga.

Todos los Cullen miraron a Jane.

-¡Jane! ¡¿Qué coñ- Carlisle se aclaró la garganta- Quiero decir... ¿A qué se debe tu visita, un miembro tan reconocido de los vulturis?

Un momento... ojos rojos... vulturis...

¡Ya sé! ¡Es de un grupo de rock gótico!

-Bueno, es que me he aburrido un poco del palacio y esas cosas... a demás, no puedo usar mi don con nadie y me enfado con facilidad... vine porque me aparecía veros...

Ese tono de voz tan infantil y tan indiferente frente a todo... me llegó al corazón.

-Oh, por Dios, Seth ¡Es un vampiro!- Gritó Edward.

-¿Un vampiro?

Todos dijeron un ``seeeeeeh´´ con tono aburrido.

Me arrodilé sobre mi rodilla derecha y tomé la mano de Jane.

-No me importa, Jane. No me importa lo que seas. Yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo el resto de mi lobuna vida... por favor ¿Me concederías el extraordinario honor de salir contigo?

-¿Perdona?

Alice empezó a saltar como una loca en el sofá

-¡Si! ¡Di que si! ¡Oh te llevo de compras el resto del milenio!

-Bueno, pues vale. Pero no me toques más, eh...- Dijo con algo de asco...

En ese momento fui el licántropo más feliz del mundo...

**UNAS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE...**

**Leah POV**

-Seeeh! Somos los mejores... hemos batido el recod mundial!- Grité

-Pues ahora vamos a por el record del universo! Seguro que somos mejores que los del planeta Gliese 581!- Gritó Bella

-¡Ahora empiezo yo!- Gritó Jane

-Pero si es una balada, la canto contigo, Jane, eh...

-Bueno... pero voy a ganar yo y lo sabes...

Y empezamos los 4 a cantar otra vez.

**Edward POV**

Ya no lo aguanto más... llevan así casi dos meses... que se cayen... que se cayen...

-Edward... creo que no van a parar nunca-Me dijo Alice.

-¡NOOOOO!

-Tiene que haber una forma de parar esto... pero... ¿Cómo?

-Solo piensan en la música y en más música...

-Y...¿Si consiguiéramos que pensaran en otras cosas? Como... va a sonar muy cursi, pero... ¿Amor?

Una bombilla se iluminó en mi cabeza entre toda esa maraña llena de canciones pop.

-Eso es... Alice... llama a los Vulturis y diles que vayan a ver el supuesto concierto que Beyoncé dará en port Angeles, entonces Seth también iría... y Leah también es una gran fan así que... solo nos queda el peor caso...

-¿Bella?

-Exacto... ¿Me ayudarás, verdad?

-No, no, no. Eso si que no. Bella es tu problema, no el mío...

Bueno, si no hay más remedio...

Empecé a pensar cientos de formas para desviar la atención de Bella, pero ninguna daría resultado...

-Edward, los vulturis llegarán en 3, 2, 1...

-¡Hola Cullen!- Gritó Alec

Entonces Leah le miró anonadada...

Ay, no... otra vez no...

-Hola, guapa... ¿Te gustaría ser mi acompañante en el próximo baile de los Vulturis?-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida... un momento...

¡Ese niño me ha plagiado!

-Emm...yo...eh...pu-pueeees... ¿Qué has dicho?

-Calla y bésame...

-Oh, por favor- Gruñí, solo me faltaba eso...

-Tranqui, tío. Ya nos vamos, eh...

Y cerraron de un golpe.

¿Cómo desviaría la atención de Bella?

¡Eso es!

Tengo que tenerla concentrada en otra cosa... para que desvié la atención de lo que le rodea...

Y yo sé en qué se concentra más mi Bella...

-Bella...-Dije con un voz seductora.

-Espera Edward, que estoy con un solo de guitarra.

Me dirigí hacia el salón, donde solo estaban Bella y la guitarra... nadie más en la casa...

Era el momento perfecto para cazar ovejitas...

Ella estaba de pie, moviendo a velocidad vampírica los botones del guitar hero.

La abracé por la espalda.

-Sabes... he estado pensando...

-Si, dime...

Ella seguía concentrada en el estúpido juego.

-Últimamente... me siento solo...

Empecé a pasarle mi mano por debajo de la camiseta.

Ups... falló en dos teclas... noté como se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pienso que dedicas más tiempo al juego que a tu necesitado marido...

Empecé a besarla el cuello... lentamente... bajando cada vez más.

Los puntos en la pantalla estaban bajando considerablemente.

-No es cierto Edward, sabes que te prefiero a ti infinitas veces más que al juego.

Y cuando mi mano ya iba subiendo demasiado... la saqué de la camiseta y dejé su cuello en paz.

-Bueno... entonces me voy a escuchar música un rato...-Me acerqué a su oído- a mi habitación...-Lamí en lóbulo de su oreja- Totalmente solo...

-Ed...waaard... un momento que termino...

-Oh... está bien... bueno, no importa... juega todo lo que quieras... lo mismo luego me vaya con Emmett ha...

Vi como en la pantalla ya no había indicios de que nadie estuviera tocando.

-¿Bella?

Entonces, me tiró al suelo y empezó a besarme como un loca.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?

-Es que me distraes, Edward, ¡Sé que lo has hecho a posta, así que no mientas!

-No mentía Bella... ahora me iba a mi habitación...

Me levanté del suelo y vi la cara desesperada de Bella...

Me recordó cuando la dejé en el bosque aquella vez.

¿A quien iba a engañar? No podía mantener por más tiempo mi farsa.

Silencié sus labios con un beso.

La elevé en brazos y la llevé a velocidad muy poco humana hacia mi habitación.

**Un rato después...**

-¡Eh, Cullen! ¡Venimos a probar el sing star!-Gritó Alec.

-Oh... no...

Bueno, este era el último cap. Espero que os haya gustado.

Advertencia: La persona que se haya leído en fanfic y no me haya dejado ningún review, estará maldita con las penas de:

-Irse con Alice de compras compulsivas todos los días.

-Tener a Jacob sin camiseta delante mientras estás atada a un palo.

-Estar haciendo un examen final mientras Edward te susurra al oido...

¿Qué prefieres? Yo creo que es mejor dejar el review... ¿No? ^^

Ahora son las 23:25, solo me queda decir: Que con lobitos sin camiseta y que os muerdan muchos vampiritos (eso sí, que no duela, eh)

¡Ciao! ^^


End file.
